


Small Comforts

by TheOfficialKai517



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Post-Canon, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:07:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26734840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOfficialKai517/pseuds/TheOfficialKai517
Summary: I was sent an ask with a few numbers from a prompt list. Looking at the prompts themselves, I felt like they all told one story. So... Here we are!
Relationships: Cassandra/Varian (Disney: Tangled)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	Small Comforts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DG_DarkFantasy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DG_DarkFantasy/gifts).



> I was sent an ask with a few numbers from a prompt list. Looking at the prompts themselves, I felt like they all told one story. So... Here we are!

Varian had been surprised when Cassandra had stood up suddenly from her seat, looking hurt and angered by the conversation she had been holding with one of the guards and storming off without a word. He had watched her leave before meeting Rapunzel's gaze from across the room. Without a word, he stood too, going to follow her.

He had seen the hurt in her eyes... The suppressed tears. Cass was too strong to let those freely flow in front of others, and she probably wouldn't want anyone to see that she was close to tears. With that knowledge, he began checking the doorways he passed. One of the doors was locked-- he knew that this door was never locked, rarely even closed-- and he gently knocked.

"Go away."

"Cassandra..."

"No!" she exclaimed, "please, just... Leave me alone."

"What happened back there?"

She groaned loudly. "You're insufferable."

"Please open the door and let me help you."

"Why should I?"

"Because I care for you, Cassie," he said softly, "and I understand."

"Understand _what?"_ she spat, "I never told you what was bothering me."

"We're more similar than you think, Cass."

"You're just saying that because... You're flirting with me."

He laughed softly. "I swear, I'm not doing that. Not at the moment. Yes, you were-- _are--_ my first love, but right now isn't the time for that."

She bit her lip. "... How can you still love me? I've messed up _so bad,_ and I hurt you and..."

"I hurt you too," he said quietly, "and I've messed up, too. You're not the only one."

"No... Don't do that. Don't try and make me feel better, saying we're in the same boat and all that..."

"Try and stop me," he murmured.

She let out a choked laugh from behind the door before going to unlock and open it. "... Can I just get a hug?"

"Of course, Cassie. Of course."

He wrapped his arms around her and held her close.


End file.
